memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich bin Arzt…
Ich bin Arzt… ist eine berühmte und häufig verwendete Redewendung von verschiedenen Ärzten in Star Trek, die ursprünglich von Doktor Leonard McCoy in geprägt wurde. Dr. McCoy * Ich bin Arzt und kein Raumschiffschaffner. ( ) * Was bin ich, ein Arzt oder ein Mondfähren-Schaffner? ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, wenn ich Sie anblicke, dann tue ich es beruflich. (zu Tonia Barrows) ( ) * Das ist ein ziemlich großes Schiff und ich bin nur ein kleiner Landarzt. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Maurer. ( ) * Ich bin Chirurg und kein Psychiater. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Bergführer. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, keine Rolltreppe. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, kein Zauberer. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Pfarrer. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Ingenieur. ( ) * Ich bin kein Zauberer, Spock, sondern nur ein einfacher Landarzt. ( ) * Ich bin zwar nur ein Pillendreher, aber McCoys munteren Magentröster kennt man bis zum Orion. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Bergarbeiter. ( ) Dr. McCoy (Neue Zeitlinie) * Ich brauche keinen Arzt, ich bin Arzt! ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, Jim, ich hab zu tun! ( ) * Verdammt Mann, ich bin Arzt, kein Physiker! ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, kein Torpedotechniker! ( ) Dr. Bashir * Garak, ich bin Arzt und, äh … ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Botaniker. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, Sie sind mein Patient … ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, kein Historiker ( ) Der Doktor * Ich bin Arzt, Mr. Neelix, kein Dekorateur. ( ) * Ich bin Mediziner, kein Barkeeper!. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, kein Voyeur! ( ) * Ich muss sie wohl kaum daran erinnern, dass ich Arzt bin … B'Elanna Torres: … und kein Ingenieur, ich weiß! ( ) * Ich bin ein Doktor und kein Künstler. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Aufständischer. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, keine Datenbank. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, ich soll Leben erhalten, nicht Leben vernichten. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, aber doch kein Voyeur. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und keine Batterie! ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, kein Drachentöter. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, kein Zoowärter. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und nicht Tierpfleger. ( ) * Ich bin Arzt, ich würde ihren Körper niemals missbrauchen! ( ) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Ingenieur. ( ) MHN der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] * Ich bin Arzt und kein Türstopper! ( ) MHN II * Ich bin Arzt, und nicht Angehöriger eines Kommandos! ( ) Phlox * Ich bin Arzt, eine Verletzung meines Patienten wäre nicht statthaft. ( ) * Ich bin aber Arzt, nicht Ingenieur. ( ) * Subcommander T'Pol ist Wissenschaftlerin, kein Arzt. ( ) Weitere Varianten }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Hintergrundinformationen In einem frühen Entwurf des Skrips von sollte Katherine Pulaski den Satz I’m a doctor, not a magician zu Deutsch: Ich bin Arzt, und kein Magier sagen. Diese Zeile wurde aus der finalen Fassung der Episode gestrichen.The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion von Larry Nemecek Auch andere Filme und Serien, zumeist aus dem Science-Fiction-Bereich, verwenden diesen Satz als Hommage an Doktor McCoy und Star Trek. * Verdammt, Jim, ich bin Ingenieur und kein Unterhaltungskünstler! - (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) * Wissen Sie, Elim, ich bin weder ein Soldat, noch ein Politiker. Ich bin Arzt. - Dr. Parmak in Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit (orig: You know, Elim, I'm neither a soldier nor a politician. I'm a doctor.). In James T. Kirks Autobiografie beginnt Leonard McCoy sein Vorwort mit dem Satz First let me just say, I'm a Doctor not a Writer. (dt.:Lassen sie mich zuerst einmal sagen, ich bin Arzt und kein Schriftsteller.). Dr. John H. Watson aus Sherlock * "Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich Soldat war, Sherlock! Ich habe Menschen getötet!" Sherlock: "Sie waren Arzt!" John: "Ich hatte auch mal einen schlechten Tag!" ("Ein Skandal in Belgravia") * "Ich war nicht beim Räumkomando, ich war bloß Arzt." ("Der leere Sarg") * "Er hat es vor mir bemerkt, verdammt, ich bin Arzt." ("Im Zeichen der Drei") Dr. Stephan Franklin aus Babylon 5 * Ich bin Arzt! (mehrmals in der Serie) Dr. Carson Beckett aus Stargate:Atlantis * Ich bin Arzt und kein Zauberer! („Das Auge“) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Kampfpilot. Dr. Hibbert aus Die Simpsons * Ich bin Arzt, kein Gärtner („Homer ist ein toller Hippie“) Dr. Zoidberg aus Futurama * Ich bin Arzt, Sie ist tot. („Coilette & Calculon - Eine Liebesgeschichte“) Dr. Smith aus Lost in Space (Film) * Ich bin Arzt und kein Weltraumforscher. Dr. Curt Conners in Spiderman 3 * Ich bin Physiker, kein Biologe. Arzt aus The Hangover * Ich bin Arzt und kein Touristenführer. – Im Original I'm a doctor, not a tour guide Simon Peter Gruber/Krieg aus Stirb langsam: Jetzt erst recht * Ich bin Soldat, kein Monster. Sexy female McCoy aus The IT Crowd * I'm a sexy Doctor not a sexy Scientist Wreck Gar aus Transformers - die Rückkehr von Optimus Prime Part 1 * Ich bin Arzt und kein Gabelstapler Dr. Bradshaw aus Inspector Barnaby * Ich bin Arzt und kein Sozialarbeiter. (Mord mit Rendite) Dr. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper aus The Big Bang Theory * Leonard, ich bin Physiker und kein Hippie. (Episode 4x05, Der Gestank der Verzweiflung) * Ich bin Wissenschaftler und nicht irgendjemandes Kuscheltier. (Episode 5x08, Leichtes Fummeln) Dr. Martin Stein aus In aller Freundschaft * Ich bin Arzt und kein Fremdenlegionär. Dr. Roland Heilmann aus In aller Freundschaft * Ich bin Arzt, kein Finanzstratege. Kowalski in Die Pinguine aus Madagascar * "Ich bin Wissenschaftler und kein Hoch-und-Tiefbau-Ingieneur, Private." (Episode "Der Tunnel der Liebe") K.I.T.T. aus Knight Rider * ''"Ich bin ein Computer, kein Hellseher." ''(Episode 1x05 "Sammy's Sensationsshow") Quellen cs:Jsem doktor, ne ... en:I'm a doctor, not a... es:"Soy un doctor, no..." ja:私は医者だ。～じゃない。 pl:Jestem lekarzem, nie... Kategorie:Liste